


wish you were here

by PadsDrunkAgain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsDrunkAgain/pseuds/PadsDrunkAgain
Summary: Él bebió whisky con hielo. Aquella noche estaba espléndido. Preparando cada rincón y revisando cada detalle con maneras aristocráticas como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo adecuado para fiesta de inauguración de un piso de dos habitaciones. Le dijoLa música la pones tú, Lunáticoy escogió dos o tres vinilos pero Remus sólo recuerda el tempo que marcaban aquellas botas negras recorriendo el minúsculo piso medio vacío.





	wish you were here

Acepta los hechos. Que esta noche la habitación va a estar igual de recogida que ayer. Igual de vacía. En su almohada, un libro con el punto a tres capítulos del final.

Una chaqueta en la silla. Una que le queda demasiado grande, que recuerda haber tenido desde siempre. Qué lejos queda ese _siempre_.

En el sofá, abre una botella de vino. De ese vino. El que Lily trajo el día de la inauguración. Vuelve a sentir el reconfortarte cosquilleo de las preparaciones, el timbre, los abrazos, los _por fin_ , las promesas de pasar juntos noches eternas en aquel apartamento. Noches que se plantearon como la única filosofía de vida _ahora que somos libres, joder_. Y la risotada de todos.

James les llevó a la habitación mientras los demás hablaban animados en el salón. No hizo comentarios sobre la cama de matrimonio, pero su sonrisa sí. Se subió las gafas disimulando mientras les acercaba un paquete envuelto con cierta dificultad. Lily le contaría después que James había insistido en hacerlo sin magia y sin ayuda. Sólo con su orgullo.

Las pusieron en sus respectivas mesitas de noche. Las bombillas proyectaban el _All you need is love_ de las pantallas sobre las paredes.

\- Son un poco moñas.

\- Cállate, Sirius.

\- No le hagas caso, James. Son perfectas.

Cuando bajaron, Peter había hechizado un armario del comedor para albergar una chimenea. Había estado estudiando cómo hacerlo durante un mes y medio, aprovechando las noches de insomnio que cada vez eran más frecuentes, pero no se lo contó a nadie. Sólo dijo _Este es mi regalo_. Y también _En ningún hogar, por muy pequeño que sea, debería faltar una chimenea_. Todos asintieron en silencio, pensando en una sala común que les había visto borrachos, semidesnudos, tristes, exultantes, victoriosos y malheridos.

**Él** bebió whisky con hielo. Aquella noche estaba espléndido. Preparando cada rincón y revisando cada detalle con maneras aristocráticas como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo adecuado para fiesta de inauguración de un piso de dos habitaciones. Le dijo _La música la pones tú, Lunático_ y escogió dos o tres vinilos pero Remus sólo recuerda el tempo que marcaban aquellas botas negras recorriendo el minúsculo piso medio vacío.

El abismo que acechaba con cerrarles el estómago a finales del último curso se había desvanecido después del verano. Remus se preguntaba a menudo si **él** también había sentido ese abismo. O si había sentido algún otro tipo de abismo cada vez que daba un paso alejándose de Hogwarts. O si se había preguntado qué iba a ocurrir en tres meses, o en dos semanas o, al menos, al día siguiente. Porque **él** nunca parecía estar preguntándose nada. Parecía estar pensando en una broma eterna que le iluminaba la mirada varias veces al día, sobre todo cuando Remus se fijaba en **él**. Y le soltaba _No me mires así, Lunático,_ como si eso fuera fácil.

Y claro que duele, _joder, claro_.

Los titulares le duelen como una puñalada por la espalda. Una que te clava tu mejor amigo. Una que te clava el tío al que has confiado tu vida. De ésta no tiene cicatriz visible. De hecho, parece que no tiene ni intención de cicatrizar, porque sangra todos los días, a todas horas. Y a veces repasa las mil y una opciones para dar con la respuesta correcta, para dar con las pruebas definitivas y presentarse ante Dumbledore en Hogwarts o en el Ministerio o en el mismísimo Azkaban gritando _VÉIS, OS LO DIJE._

_OS LO DIJE, ES INOCENTE._

Pero ya no le quedan fuerzas, ni amigos. Sólo el apartamento, completamente amueblado, conteniendo toda una vida que se le ha quedado a medias. Sólo una copa de vino que habla de Lily y de James, de Peter y de **él**. **Él** , que desearía con todas sus fuerzas esa lengua que el vino convierte en terciopelo si estuviera sentado en ese sofá. Se lo pediría con una mirada, sin hablar. Desabrochando ese insoportable botón del pantalón que siempre molesta. Y el respondería con la mano, sin hablar. Siguiendo esa línea del abdomen a la perdición que le ha cultivado el quidditch y que puede recrear de memoria.

Cuando se acaba la copa, la deja en la cocina y cierra el armario de la chimenea, que chisporrotea tan viva como el primer día. Se quita el jersey y lo dobla y lo deja en la silla. Se estira en la cama. Y aún a medio vestir, se desabrocha el pantalón y se toca con los ojos cerrados. Repasando todas las veces que ha visto ese techo con **sus** manos en las caderas, **su** respiración repasándole las cicatrices del cuello, **sus** labios por el cuerpo. Es frenético, rabioso. _JODER_. Hoy no le cae ninguna lágrima.

Se desnuda y se mete en la cama. Se duerme así. Con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Porque no es justo. Se suponía que no iba a ser así. Difícil, sí. _Se acercan tiempos oscuros_ , pero se suponía que no iban a ser _así_ de oscuros. Iban a ser despampanantes porque _estoy aquí, Lunático_. Y la vida, a su lado, parecía una fiesta sin fin. Espera que no esté pensando en él pero en realidad espera que sí, porque _JODER, **SIRIUS** , ERES GILIPOLLAS_.


End file.
